The Triptych
The Triptych is the third full-length album by Demon Hunter which was released October 25, 2005. Produced by Aaron Sprinkle (Emery, Fair) and mixed by Machine (Lamb of God), The Triptych boasts three different album covers--inspired by the album's title (see triptych)--by renowned painter Dan Seagrave (Morbid Angel, Suffocation). The album hit the #1 position on the Billboard's Heatseekers chart during its first week of release in stores and was re-released on October 31, 2006 (see bottom). Track listing #"The Flame That Guides Us Home" – 0:29 #"Not I" – 4:14 #"Undying" – 4:18 #"Relentless Intolerance" – 4:02 #"Deteriorate" – 5:53 #"The Soldier's Song" – 5:24 #"Fire to My Soul" – 4:03 #"One Thousand Apologies" – 4:56 #"The Science of Lies" – 4:09 #"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" (Prong cover) – 4:13 #"Ribcage" – 3:46 #"The Tide Began to Rise" – 5:35 Credits *Ryan Clark - vocals *Don Clark - guitar *Ethan Luck - guitar *Jon Dunn - bass *Timothy "Yogi" Watts - drums *Aaron Sprinkle - additional keyboards and programming *Lars Katz - additional guitars and assisting *Produced by Aaron Sprinkle *Mixed by Machine *Recorded at Compound Recording, Seattle, Washington *Cover paintings by Dan Seagrave *Art direction by Asterisk Studio Singles/Videos *"Undying" - the first single and video from The Triptych. The video was directed by Christopher Sims (Bleeding Through, As I Lay Dying, Kutless, Lamb of God). The song is featured on X2007. *"One Thousand Apologies" - the second single and video, directed by Darren Doane(Deftones, Thursday, Every Time I Die, Sinai Beach). The song is featured on X2006. *"Not I" - the final single on the cd however there was no video. *"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" - a cover song, originally written and performed by Prong, from the album Cleansing. *"The Soldier's Song" - though not a single, it's worth noting that this track is dedicated to the men and women in uniform, a thank you to troops. From the official website (February 18, 2006): "We can't tell you how humbled we've been by the outpouring of support from the Armed Forces. 'The Soldier's Song' is for them and the letters, photos and friendship continues. SPC Davis, SPC Peterson and SSGT Childs in Iraq, Specialist Graham who served in the Airborne in Iraq and Afghanistan, Paxton in the Air Force, and Warrant Officer Slagle are just a few of the men and women who are true HUNTERS out there sacrificing everyday, risking life and limb and often paying the ultimate price." Deluxe Edition On October 31, 2006, The Triptych was rereleased with four exclusive tracks and a DVD with footage from a live show in LA, behind the scene documentaries, studio footage, interviews with the band on the road, miscellaneous live footage from the tour, and the videos for “One Thousand Apologies,” “Undying,” “Not Ready to Die,” and “Infected.” The four exclusive tracks are: *"My Throat Is An Open Grave (acoustic)" *"My Heartstrings Come Undone (acoustic)" *"The Tide Began To Rise (acoustic)" *"Undying (Wild Boar remix)" External links *The Third War- Album Promotion Site Category:Albums Category:2005 albums